Missions and Mistakes
by Twilight-Princess5545
Summary: Medusa and Asura have been hiding out in the Suicide Forest of Japan. Our favorite heroes are sent after her, but not before parting up. Alcohol, bad decisions, and a one night stand lead to trouble, especially when the wicked witch has plans for the scythe meister. Will they be able to save the world or will the madness of the forest get to them? KiMa, SoLiz, TsuBlack ect. Rated T
1. Drunken Mistake

**I hope you enjoy this new Soul Eater story, I don't own it and I really wish I did!**

Kid paced his room, unsure of what had happened the previous night. He had gone out with friends and they went to a bar, he remembered getting a few drinks but the rest was a mystery. He had woken up in his room, on the left side of the bed, the right side had been made but it wasn't symmetrical so he knew someone else had to have made it. He wasn't an idiot, Kid knew he'd slept with someone, but the only clue as to who, was an emerald green ribbon tied to his left arm. Now usually something like this would freak him out and send him into a fit about symmetry, but as he stared at the ribbon all he felt was longing. Whomever it belonged to had left quite an impression on the young reaper, now if only he could remember.

Maka felt warm when she woke up she snuggled closer to the heat, only to realize it was a person. A black haired male with three white sanzu lines to be exact. Her whole body froze as realization dawned on her. She remembered going to a bar with her friends and she'd lost sight of them, some pervs were flirting with her but Kid had stepped in and protected her. After that they'd gotten a few more drinks and then… Well from their lack of clothing and the symmetry of the room Maka guessed they'd gone to Kid's mansion and well, had sex. She blushed at the thought of her first time being a drunken hookup and felt tears start to fall. As she got out of bed and retrieved her strewn clothing Maka remembered that she'd been the one to suggest coming here. She was drunk and foolish, and look where that got her, in bed with one of her good friends.

She made the bed as evenly as she could and darted out the door before kid had the chance to wake up. As she headed to her apartment the overwhelming gravity of her situation fell upon her shoulders. She'd just had a one night stand with Death the Kid, the future Shinigami, and soon would have to go on a mission with him and his weapon partners. That's why they'd gone to the bar, Liz and Patty wanted to celebrate Maka's 21st birthday before the mission with their Spatori team. The mission was at noon, and Maka's watch read 10:45. She cursed under her breath and sped up her pace, she needed a shower and a clean change of clothes.

By the time she reached her Apartment it was 11:15 and Maka felt a headache settling in. Soul was on the couch flipping through channels but stopped and looked at his miester as she walked through the door. "Maka where were you, I thought you were in you room getting ready!" Soul's gaze took in her bedridden hair, and clothes from the night before. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is!" He jumped to his feet, brotherly instincts kicking in. When Maka said nothing he hugged her tight before looking her dead in the eye. "Maka, who did you sleep with?" Maka looked away from her partner and wiggled out of his grip before heading to the bathroom. She locked the door and started the hot water, hoping Soul would get the message. "I'll leave your clothes on the door." He said finally.

Maka sighed in relief and discarded her rumpled clothing. She lathered up a sponge and scrubbed at her skin until she was red and raw, then went to wash her hair only to realize the ribbon it'd been tied up with was gone. She cursed silently at her luck, and prayed to Death that Kid couldn't connect the dots. Last night she had her hair up in a ponytail tied up in an emerald ribbon her mother had sent her for her birthday. When she was done she wrapped her towel around herself tightly and opened the bathroom door just enough to grab her clothing. Their old uniforms were upgraded, Maka now had a blue and black plaid skirt, a black vest over a white dress shirt, a simple red tie and her usual black boots and duster.

Once dressed, Maka put her hair up into the pigtails they always rested in, though her hair was longer and the ties had little skulls on them. She checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before smiling at the appearance, she was 5'3" and soul could no longer call her tiny tits, and going into the living room. Soul smirked at his miester, pointing at the clock on the wall. Maka gasped at the time, it was 11:50, she didn't have much time or she'd be late, and Maka Albarn was NEVER late. "Soul transform!" She shouted to him as she opened the window. The death scythe laughed but obeyed her. Maka caught him and jumped out the window, Soul's weapon form sprouted wings, and the two flew off towards the meeting place.

Kid felt the souls of his two friends speeding to meet them, he had to contain his laugh as he felt the Grigori soul panic about the time. He always admired Maka for her punctuality, and how no matter the circumstance she'd pull through in the nick of time.

Liz noticed the smile upon Kid's face and looked to Patty who had also noticed it. He was staring up into the distance and had a pleasant look on his face, before they could question him the cause made itself, or should we say herself, clear. Maka and Soul landed rather abruptly, with Soul transforming as he hit the ground and Maka flying into her fellow miester, almost knocking him over. He caught her and helped steadied the poor girl before cracking a happy smile and even laughing quietly.

Maka blushed but smiled back, her only response being "Made it." Which caused everyone to laugh. Patty and Liz shared a mischievous look and knew as soon as they were alone with their miester, he'd have a lot of questions to answer.

Soul looked from his miester to the demon pistols standing just behind Maka and Kid, he notice how Liz and Patty were wearing black cropped shirts and blue jackets with a white hats and black pants for Liz, and Black shorts for Patty. The jackets had little white skulls over the pockets and a black skull in the center of their hats. Patty hadn't really grown much, though her hair was now just below the shoulder. Liz was the same as well, she kept her hair the same length, and much to Kid's delight her chest was now equal to Patty's. He took in as much of Liz as he could before she noticed him staring and smiled at him. Soul smiled sheepishly and went to stand beside her, which led her to blush before quickly leaning up to kiss his cheek. Much to everyone's surprise Liz had asked Soul out a few years back and the two had been dating ever sense, though they did bicker here and there, they were a very happy couple.

Maka smiled at her best friend and turned to make a remark to kid when she finally took in his appearance. He was still wearing his usual tux and dress shirt, but had on a blue tie with white skulls down the center. This isn't what really caught her attention though, what did was the green ribbon tied onto his left wrist. She couldn't help the blush that creeped onto her face as she remembered last night once again.

 _Maka was tipsy and giggly, but she wanted to try something out. Kid smiled at her, reaching out to poke her nose. She grabbed his hand and kissed the palm, then before he could react Maka pulled the ribbon, holding her hair up, off and tied it around his wrist. Kid went to protest but Maka kissed him and then looked into his golden eyes, "This is my token for saving me, and it symbolizes my feelings for you." She felt light headed and fuzzy. She hiccupped and giggled before continuing with her confession, "I like you Kid, and with this on your wrist it means you've been claimed!" She laughed at the last part, feeling happy with finally getting her feelings out. Kid hadn't said anything, he just kissed her and smiled. "It's too loud here, let's go somewhere else." Maka held Kid's hand and together they left the club._

Maka felt like a tomato and backed away from Kid, before he could ask if she was alright a loud voice had everyone turning around. "Fear not your GOD has arrived!" He bellowed and jumped from his perch up in a tree. Tsubaki followed soon after and bowed in apology to everyone.

With the whole group ready, Maka explained the mission in detail. "The witch Medusa has finally been located, she is hiding in the suicide forest of Japan. It is one of the most dangerous forests, full of monsters and is also believed to be where the Kishin Asura is hiding. The entire forest is surrounded by a barrio, keeping the madness inside, but the barrio is breaking and it is our mission to clear out Medusa and possibly even the Kishin. This is the battle we've been preparing for all these years, it's now or never." Maka looked at everyone, Soul with a black and white letterman jacket with a blue skull on the right side, his hair held back by a thin black headband and his blue jeans. He was taller than Liz, standing at 5'10" next to the twin pistols. Tsubaki stood next to them, she had cut her hair short and it was now loose and hung around her shoulders. She wore a light blue tank top and black capris, a white belt and a little skull clip holding her bangs out of her face. Her style had changed after she and Blackstar had gotten married, that's right, the tied the knot two years ago, and had their daughter Lilly Rose.

Blackstar on the other hand had not changed, other than getting taller by a foot, he now stood at Tsubaki's shoulder at 5'8" Leaving Maka the shortest in the group, and Tsubaki the tallest at 6 feet. Kid was the second tallest, standing two inches above Blackstar.

When Maka's eyes landed on Kid she couldn't help but stare at him, or to be exact his soul. While he stood calm and collected, his soul was angry and ready to pounce. She put her hand on his shoulder and sent a soothing vibe his way. His Shinigami soul twitched but calmed down, he smiled a grateful smile to her, but Maka still kept her eyes on his soul. It was staring at her own in a way she didn't recognize, and so she unintentionally leaned in closer to try and figure it out.

The blonde miester squeaked when her forehead hit something hard, she jumped back realizing it was Kid's chest. Everyone was looking at her weird and she felt her cheeks heat up again. "L-let's go there's a jet waiting for us at the airport." Maka turned away from everyone and held out her hand, Soul understood and transformed, she caught him easily and the other weapons followed his example.

 **Well this was chapter one, I hope you like it, chapter 2 will be up after I get 1 review. The procedure is simple, 1 review per chapter posted.**


	2. Sleeping arangments

**Chapter 2!**

The flight had been long and boring, Maka had read the entire time, and was dead tired by the time they reached Tokyo. The hotel they'd be staying in was close to the airport so they'd decided to walk, by the time they got the room keys everyone wanted to crash. The girls were sharing one room, and the guys another. Maka and Tsubaki were sitting on the bed they were sharing, the weapon was braiding the blonde's long hair, as they waited for the demon pistol sisters to finish talking to Kid, something about matters that couldn't wait a second more.

A soft knock on the door followed by a giggle had Maka curious, she opened the door to find Liz, Patty, and Kid all staring at her. The girls were smirking and Kid looked embarrassed, it took Maka a moment to realize he'd never seen her in her pajamas before. She had on yellow short shorts and tank top, while the others were still dressed in their uniforms. "H-hey guys, what is it?"

Kid coughed to clear his throat, his conversation with the girls still fresh in his mind. "Well it seems like there was a mix up with the rooms, we um, the guys ended up with a romance sweet. So we were wondering if Tsubaki and Blackstar wanted that room and we'd get some a cot for this room." The Black haired mother smiled and nodded in agreement. She grabbed her things and walked down the hall to the other room while Soul and Kid brought their stuff into the girls' room.

Liz claimed one bed for her and Soul, and Patty claimed the cot, leaving Kid and Maka in an embarrassing situation. Maka took to the left and Kid the right, all she could think of was the night they spent together while his mind was on his conversation with Liz and Patty.

 _Liz had practically dragged Kid away from the others, Patty skipping along beside her. She was humming about giraffes and laughing every now and then. When they found a rather secluded area Liz pushed Kid against the wall and smirked, it was just like the first time they met, but Patty wasn't in gun form and yelling at him. "So Kid, I think you have a crush on a certain Scythe miester we know." He was about to dispute her but she didn't give him the chance. "There's no denying it, besides you left the bar with her the other day, and yesterday you and her had that little moment. Plus I catch you staring at her a lot."_

 _The Shinigami felt his cheeks heat up "I d-don't stare at her, I'm just…" Then her words clicked, "What do you mean I left the bar with her?" Kid felt like the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and he feared the worst._

 _The tall blonde gave him a quizzical look before explaining how Kid had saved Maka from some pervs and then ended up leaving together, but not before having a few drinks. "I thought you would have known, gosh Kid how much did you drink?" Liz had meant to tease him, but from his response she understood that even he didn't know the answer. "OMG KID, you need to talk to Maka about what happened!"_

 _He sighed, she was right, he needed to talk to Maka. "Not now, after the mission. We need to stay focused for now." Liz agreed, though she wanted to drill Maka for info she'd wait for them to get back to Death City._

Kid and Maka fell asleep worried about what will happen, though neither worried about the mission.

Liz was first to wake up, she smiled at her sleeping boyfriend and kissed his nose before getting up. She made her way to the bathroom, noticing Patty sprawled on the cot. The blondes head shot to the other bed and a smile spread across her face. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before continuing with getting ready for the day.

Maka awoke to the sound of running water, she tried to move but something was holding her in place. The warmth was familiar and she wanted to know what it was, all she could see was black as she was pulled closer to the warmth. The tired girl was confused by the black wall of warmth that had her pinned against it, until it yawned. Maka blinked and felt her mind go blank, "Kid?" She mumbled into his chest, not expecting an answer.

"I'm still sleeping." was all he said before the arms around Maka tightened again and she felt lips on her forehead. The body holding her jumped, and the arms holding her let go like she'd somehow burned him. Maka closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep so not to face the awkward situation. "I can't let this get to me." She heard him whisper as he got out of bed. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the door open and close.

The second Maka knew he was gone she bolted up right and touched her head. Her face felt warm and she could feel her heart pounding fast. "What just happened?" She heard the water in the bathroom turn off and decided she'd take the next shower.

Liz walked out wearing a robe and with a towel on her head. "Hey, where's kid?" The look one the taller girls face told Maka she had seen them and probably had pictures as proof. "Why are you so red?" Maka ducked her head and shot into the bathroom. She locked the door and started the water for a shower. Liz huffed and went to wake her sister and boyfriend so they could also get ready.

Maka and soul had both taken showers by the time Kid had returned He grabbed some clean clothes and said something about using the shower in the other room before leaving once again. Patty could be heard singing in the shower, and Liz was sitting with Maka brushing the younger girl's hair while she read a book. Soul decided he was going to hang with Blackstar, leaving the girls alone.

After he'd left Liz decided she needed to get some of her questions out, though she wouldn't ask about the night at the bar, she was going to ask about everything else. "Hey Maka, do you think we can go on vacation after everything is done with?" Maka nodded, not looking away from the story in her hand. "Did you know Patty has a crush on Kellick?" Maka nodded again and gave a small hum in reply. "Too bad he only has eyes for Jacklyn." Maka hummed in reply and flipped the page. "Maka, do you like Kid?" Once again she nodded, but this time Maka froze after her nod and felt her face go red. "I knew it!" Liz cheered, throwing her arms above her head in triumph.

Maka on the other hand wanted to hide, she'd barely realized it herself and now Liz knew too. "Please don't tell anyone!" Her voice squeaked and she felt fear fill her viens. What if everyone found out, what if that made Kid remember the other night? Maka didn't want him to know they'd slept together, especially if he didn't like her. "Please Liz, don't do anything, I don't want you playing cupid for me." The desperation in her voice silenced any remarks from Liz.

"Alright, I won't tell him, or anyone else." Liz stood up and got dressed. "I'm going to meet the others for breakfast, when Patty's done you two can meet us down there." Maka nodded, grateful for the cooperation. She was sure she'd have to bribe Liz into agreement, so this was a pleasant surprise.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Patty had finished her shower and was listening intently to their conversation. She even left the water running so they wouldn't notice. She suppressed a giggle when she learned Maka liked Kid. When she heard her sister leave Patty was going to exit the bathroom, but she heard Maka continue talking "What am I going to do? If he remembers we slept together he'll think I'm just like my Papa. Damn it Kid, why did I sleep with you?" Patty felt confusion wash over her, followed by surprise, and then sorrow. Though most didn't realize it, Patty was very smart and she understood what the people around her were feeling. She knew Maka hated how her Father acted, and wanted to prove to everyone that she was nothing like him. She also knew that Maka and Kid were the two most stubborn and thick headed people she knew. If anyone was going to change their ways of thinking it'd have to be Patty, that is, with the help of her sister of course.

 **Well I wanted this to be light and happy before the dark stuff happens. Get ready for blood, violence, death, madness, and much more in the upcoming chapters! As always same number of reviews as =chapters, so the more reviews the more chapters! 1 chapter = 1 review. 2 Chapters = 2 reviews. If the reviews are even or above the amount of chapters posted then that means the next chapter will be posted once it's ready!**


	3. Barriers and Monsters

**Chapter three is here and about to get some real action!**

Maka and Kid kept a good distance, Blackstar was in between them. They all had their weapons in hand and were staring up at the large barrier surrounding the dark and evil forest. The DWMA Death Scythe in charge of the forest barrier was making an entrance for them, the only problem was once they were in they wouldn't be able to get out until the barrier was repaired. He was a tall dark skinned man with black dreds named Reggie. He smiled to the group and waved them to the barrier, "Well, this'll be one tough mission, jus' hope you're ready for it. You won't get any help in there, jus' remember to work together. You'll only have each other to rely on." The miesters nodded and walked through the opening.

The forest was dark, Kid could feel Liz's fear, and from the look on Maka's face so could she. Maka reached out and touched Liz, sending a soothing vibe that relaxed the weapon. "Thank you Maka." The weapon smiled before focusing on the task at hand.

After walking a few minutes more Maka brought everyone to a stop, she looked to her group, determination filling her features. "Kid, use soul perception to watch the immediate area around the group, I'm going to search for Medusa. If anything gets within a five yard radius alert us." Kid nodded and closed his eyes, his soul perception picked up the seven souls from their group, and a few animals around the area. Maka closed her eyes as well, she let herself float as she searched for the witch's wicked soul.

They waited in silence as Maka searched, even Blackstar knew to keep calm in this situation. She searched and searched, feeling the madness cling to her, hoping to infect her soul. There were countless lost souls and evil souls throughout the forest, and the farther in she searched the denser they grew. After what felt like hours of scanning, Maka felt the familiar slithering soul. "Two miles North East of our current location, and heading our way." Maka's eyes snapped open, she looked to Kid, "Keep up your perception, I could feel some evil souls heading towards us as well." He gave a curt nod and the group headed out.

They were in a triangular form, Maka leading the way, Kid behind her on the left watching the area, and Blackstar on his right ready to pounce at a moment's notice. They ran like that for a good ten minutes, following Maka and almost tripping over her when she suddenly stopped. Her head shot up and the others followed her gaze. Above them was a cluster of huts, all connected by bridges and tree limbs. A ladder was lowered down to them, and without hesitation Maka climbed up, the others behind her.

Eruka and Free smiled at the miesters, "Wow it's finally happening! Medusa said if you came after her she'd let us go and even let us help you! We've waited years for this moment." As if on cue a cluster of black snakes slithered out of the two former hostages and down into the woods below.

Maka looked around, like she was expecting to be attacked. "I still sense her soul nearby, where is she?" Kid nodded, felling the witch's soul near as well.

The frog witch gulped and rubbed the back of her neck, "Well, Medusa learned this new spell that allows her to project her soul onto inanimate objects. Every now and then she moves the projection, so you never really know where she is." Eruka blushed and hid behind Free, she didn't like the wicked look coming from the scythe miester.

Maka felt enraged, sure she had expected tricks and what not, but now she had to find a witch who could fake her soul!? Maka wanted to hit something, so she did. She packed all her anger into her right fist and punched Free as hard as she could. Now even though Maka is strong, she's not close to Kid or Blackstar's level of strength, and only managed to get an 'oof' from the man. With her emotions under check Maka devised a plan. "It's time to have a competition, let's see who can kill the most monsters." The group looked at her like she had two heads.

"Maka did ya forget the mission? As your GOD I will remind you!" Blackstar started laughing but the sound was cut off by a well-earned MAKA CHOP. Maka ignored his fallen body and explained to the group her pan of drawing Medusa out.

"Jusy like Kid and I, Medusa can feel souls, so if a large number of vile souls dissapeared at once she'd have to notice. We can lure her out with this, afterall no witch wants a threat like us living on her doorstep." The group took their places, each heading in a different direction. They had an hour to collect all the souls they could.

By the time th hour was up everyone was back and tired, Blackstar had won with a total of 29 souls, Maka and Kid had tied with 16, Free had 10 and Eruka had 6. The grand total, much to Kid's dismay, was 77 souls. He started his rant abot how seven was the least semetrical number and how they shoud go and collect another 11 souls. Maka gave him a sharp look, holding up a hard cover dictionary, "Kid, we don't have time for this." Her voice was calm with an undertone of threatening. Kid nodded, and, with a shacky hand, used his shinigami powers to send the souls to hell.

The group waited, unsure what would happen, but there was nothing. With night beginning to fall Maka looked to her friends, and their two little helpers, telling them they would do the same everyday for a week. The number of souls they collected grew, 83, 89, 94, 99, on the fifth day, after sending a grand total of 106 souls to hell, the group was warn out. Collecting at the rate they were was wearing down one both miesters and weapons. Maka and Kid were scrunched over a desk trying to figure out a new plan while the others rested. Both teens were having a hard time concentrating, thinking of the night not so long ago.

The reaper wondered how to bring it up while the blonde wondered if he remembered. Kid opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a loud cackle. Both miesters wirled around to face th intruder, an animalistic growl coming from the smaller of the two. "Medusa." she snareled, anger filling her every fiber. Kid held his arm in front of Maka, not so much as to protect her but to keep her from rushing at the witch.

Medusa laughed again, a wicked smile spreading across her face, "Easy now Maka, I just came to have a chat. Now Kiddo if you'd be so kind and leave us girls to talk." He didn't get to dissagree before Medusa used her magic and sent him away. "Much better, that is such a useful spell." Maka wanted to kill the witch, but she knew if she tried anything while unarmed she'd only be killed. "Have a seat Maka, no one will be bothering us until I say so, might as well get comfortable." The evil woman placed herself on a chair and waited for Maka to do the same.

The miester knew she didn't have much choice, if she wantedto defeat the witch, she'd have to play the game. "What do you want with me?" Maka's eyes never left Medusa, she might be unarmed but she could still defend herself if the witch attacked.

"Now, now, why so quick to assume? Is it wrong to want to have a nice chat with a dear old friend? Besides do you know how hard it is to find another mother arond here?" Medusa's question caused Maka freeze, the younger woman did a quick check to see if Tsubaki was in the room, her eyes filled with confusion as they setteld back on the older blonde. "Aw I see you don't know yet, it's understandable though. You're carring a remarkable child right now, it's not often you have three generations of reapers alive at once."

Maka felt her blood run cold as those words sunk in, _I can't be... She's lying... it's not possible... I can't be pregnant._ Maka felt time slow as she looked at herself, more accuretly her soul. She could see it looking frightened and angry, and if you looked hard enough you could see the little bud of a soul starting to form, only noticeable when you really looked for it. "No, no this can't happen." She murmered to herself, earning a wicked laugh from Medusa, who sat watching her in amusement.

Medusa stood from her chair and made her way to Maka, who was busy watching the souls inside her. "It's alright sweetie" The witch's voice was overly sweet as she spoke, "Afterall, like Father like daughter. Your mother would be so _proud_ when she learns you got knocked up, and by a drunking one night stand no less." Each word led Maka to feel more and more depressed, how could she have been so stupid? "Ah well, at least your little reaper child will be well taken care of by its Father, we wouldn't want it to be raised just like you, to end up just like you and your father." The witch knew her words were working, with every statement Maka felt worse and hated herself. "Oh there is a way to pervent it, but that would mean giving up your child, I can take it off your hands and then no one will ever know."

The ash blonde head shot up and glared at the witch, "So that's what you want, my child, a reaper child. Well tough luck because no matter what happens there's no way I'd ever give you my child, I'd die first." The smile Medusa once had vanished, replaced with a scoul.

The witch grabbed Maka by the front of her button up and held her off the ground, with a quick jerk of her hand she sent Maka flying into a wall. It happened so fast she hadn't had the chance to catch herself, and before Maka could stand she was thrown into the adjasent wall. "I tried being reasonable Maka, but you really know how to aggrovate someone. I will give you another chance, let me have your child." Maka shook her head 'no' and stood ready for the next attack. "Very well, just remember I gave you a chance." Medusa glared at Maka before dissapearing. The door slammed open, allowing the others into the room. The blonde smiled at her friends before her vision grew dark and she fell. Kid dropped his weapons and rushed forward to catch the injured girl, sighing when she was sure she was alright.

The reaper didn't think as he lifted Maka up and carried her to the little infirmery, placing her on a cot and fixing her hair so it was symetrical. after rechecking the symetrey of the room Kid placed a small kiss to Maka's forehead. "I'm glad you're safe, I don't know what I'd do without you." He sat by her side, not caring about the twin set of eyes watching him gleefully.

 **Yay this chapter is ova wit! lol I wasn't really sure how to end it but that seemed good.**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey sorry about the wait, no internet and tthe place I originally went to is closed for remodeling. I'm sending this over my phone but sadly can't make updates with it because all my stuffs on the computer :( on a better note I will be posting updates on when I'll be able to post and what stories I'll be posting for on my twitter, so if you're interested follow me starrz5545 That's all for now lovelies until next time.**


End file.
